1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for testing a sample of waste material to determine the tendency of the sample to exude liquid. The invention may be used for wastes as received, or after sludges or liquid wastes have been stabilized.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art show various devices for expressing liquid from material to determine the moisture content thereof.